paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronco .44
The Bronco .44 revolver is the first weapon unlock in the Support tree. Performance The Bronco, when fully upgraded, is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. It can be fired rapidly but doing so is not recommended beyond close range, because of the weapon's high recoil and slow reload speed. The Bronco has good accuracy up to medium range, and hitting anything farther away might be difficult. The iron sights for the Bronco are not always accurate; this is especially true when aiming at medium, and long-range targets. However, iron sights are not required to make accurate shots, so long as the player is crouching, or standing still, accurate shots can be made in close quarters. The Bronco's recoil influences where the bullet will land, so aim compensation is usually required. For example: If the player is aiming for the head at about medium range, appropriate aim compensation would be to aim around the upper torso, or even right below the head. The Bronco has highest damage per shot out of all weapons that fire bullets. On Overkill difficulty, the Bronco is capable of killing lightly armored units in one shot. Heavy SWAT can be killed with one headshot, or two shots when aiming at the body. Cloakers can be killed in two headshots, and Tasers can be killed in three headshots. When the player is under the effects of the Aggressor crew bonus, the Bronco's power becomes comparable to that of the Reinbeck, and is thus capable of killing Tasers with only two headshots, and a Shield with just one headshot. Its firing rate and power also make it one of the fastest ways to break a Bulldozer's visor (about four shots) at close range. Although the other handguns are more suited to being backup weapons, the Bronco packs a much larger punch. Its high damage output and stopping power makes it a good weapon to save ammunition with when the player's primary weapon is running low. The Bronco is also perhaps the best handgun to have during a bleedout, as it remains surprisingly accurate enough to be able to land successive headshots on enemies, even at a distance. Its power also means that the player will likely kill something even if they were to just simply spray into a crowd. However, the long reload time means the player will be extremely vulnerable to retaliatory fire from law enforcement, which will push the player into full incapacitation. Upgrades Trivia *The Bronco .44 is based on the Raging Bull. *The visual change added by the damage upgrade changes the Bronco's bullets to hollow points. Realistically however, hollow point rounds would be less effective against armored opponents, due to the lack of penetration from an expanding bullet. *With the barrel upgrade equipped the word "Razorback" appears on the barrel, replacing "Bronco". Razorbacks are wild pigs, which may be a reference to "pig" as a slang term for a police officer. *Like with all the other pistols there is a glitch where all the cosmetic upgrades for the Bronco will not be displayed on the gun upon starting the heist. However the cosmetic upgrades can be put on the gun by switching to another weapon, and then switching back to the Bronco. *When tased by a Taser during mid-reload, the Bronco is still seen with its cylinder hanging out. However, the gun continues firing, and when out of ammo, another group of bullets load into the cylinder, continuing to fire off. *If you have 5 to 1 bullet(s) left, if you have at least 2 bullets, when reloading, it appears the speedloader has 6 bullets in it, even if you have 5-1 bullet(s.) Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Pistols